


turn a blind eye (it's polite)

by SmonksTheMuse



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Blind!Thranduil, Elf Culture, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmonksTheMuse/pseuds/SmonksTheMuse
Summary: Prompt from anonymous on tumblr: "thranduil request anon again. i remember reading, years ago, that elves can see through illusion and mostly use it for decoration. what if the full extent of his injuries is an open secret among them?"





	

Any Elf, if he or she so desires, can see through the illusions of another. It is not at all difficult; one merely needs to look a bit closer, in order to see beneath it.

Most choose not to.

After all, if an Elf wants to present themself certain way, and goes to the trouble of creating an illusion to do so, it is simply proper manners to respect their wishes and accept the vision as reality.

Illusions are not often used, in any case. They are usually employed as decoration; an Elf attending a gala desires jewelry they do not possess or requires clothing appropriate to the occasion that they have not the time to order. These and other such simple things are the most common uses for illusions.

More rare, and more serious, is the creation of an illusion to mask injury, frailty, or deformation.

All the Elves of Mirkwood knew their King had been badly hurt in battle against the dragons of the North, and they knew he used an illusion to hide the damage done to his face. Whether he did this to spare others the sight, or to spare himself from pity, was known only to Thranduil himself.

The extent and appearance of the injury were also unknown; none but the healers had seen the King after he had been burned by Dragonfire, and he had never been seen without the illusion since. It was suspected that only the Prince - and perhaps a small number of the Royal Guard - had knowledge of the Elvenking’s true appearance.

The Elves wondered, of course, but none would dare disrespect the King by looking through his illusion. And one did not need the wisdom of Elves to know that some things are to be left private.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic and others can be found on my tumblr: vintage-smokestack.tumblr.com


End file.
